A Human Feeling
by PervertFarmer
Summary: It wasn't til he got really drunk that Dorian got a full confession out John, just not the one he was expecting. Fluff.


The moment John activated his new DRN, he knew then and there that something life changing was going to happen. It made him uneasy, nervous even.

Sitting there at his desk, Dorian practically glued to his side, looking over every little paper John picked up.

Letting out a loud irritated sigh, you'd think the android would pick it up. He really didn't want him around right now, the case was stressful enough and having a pair of synthetic eyes monitoring his every move was unsettling.

"You mind?" John finally said, craning his neck to look at Dorian, their faces ending up a few inches apart. Dorian looked at him confused, not moving away, unaffected by their close proximity unlike John. In fact, the detective immediately leaned backward, away from him.

"I don't think so... What am I suppose to be minding?" Dorian asked, perplexed. John let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing.. I mean, you're kinda bothering me. You're just standing there, looking over my shoulder non-stop. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"I didn't realize... I apologize for making you uncomfortable. But, i'm afraid I don't know what to do, seeing how you've taken it upon yourself to cover all of the case materials on your own." Dorian frowned, looking intently at John. His gaze was unsettling to him, it was more than unsettling and John couldn't figure out why.

"Look.." John sighed. "How 'bout you fill out this paperwork." He muttered, pulling out a thick file and handing it to Dorian. Dorian glanced at the file, giving it a withering look. He didn't understand why the man wouldn't just let him help him with the case. What was so special about this case that he couldn't help with it like he had with the others.

"Or... I could fulfill my duties as your partner and help you work on the case." Dorian said, setting the paperwork down. John looked at Dorian with raised eyebrows, as if to say 'stop bullshitting'.

"Paperwork." He said, shoving the paperwork back into Dorian's hands. Dorian sighed heavily through his nose, silently taking a seat at his own desk which was right across from John. He gave The detective a glance that gone unnoticed before going through the boring work.

* * *

The day had been relatively boring, filled with filling out paperwork with a relatively silent Dorian. Which was strange, the guy was usually talkative. As they sit their in the cruiser, John couldn't help but sneak a glance at a really quiet Dorian. The DRN was looking out the window, as if the pitch black sky was really interesting.

Coughing roughly, John tried to think of things to say. "So, want to go get something to eat?" He asked.

Dorian didn't even look at him, not bothering to spare him a second of eye contact. "I don't need to eat, remember?" He muttered. John frowned slightly, noticing the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"So? You can if you want to, can't you? Don't worry, i'm buying." John said, already changing into the next lane to reach the next exit. Dorian sighed through his nose, eyes still glued out the window. John was starting to become uneasy.

* * *

Even here, in a crowded diner, Dorian was looking out the damn window, a stoic expression on his face, staying silent. John was just about fed up and his coffee wasn't helping.

"Okay, what's with you?" He finally asked, frowning at the synthetic. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Dorian looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, voice a little too oblivious.

"Don't play dumb. You haven't said a word at all today, it's not you. What's wrong?" John frowned.

Dorian shrugged, looking away again. "Nothing. I just have nothing to talk about." He said, playing with a straw. John looked at him doubtfully.

"Really? Nothing? No irrelevant statistics or lectures about me having intimate relationships with people?" John question, leaning back and crossing his arms. Dorian tilted his head as if contemplating this before shaking his head.

"No, I don't believe so." He said simply. Jon was going to say something, but the waitress showed up with their food at that very moment. She gave John a sweet smile, a little confused when she saw Dorian, the light blue revealing it's self as it scattered through out his cheek, underneath his synthetic skin.

"You're not upset are you?" John muttered when the waitress finally left. Dorian sighed, looking at John with a defeated look.

"I'm not upset... I'm just confused as to why you wouldn't let me help with the case." Dorian admitted, casting his eyes down at the steaming hot bowl of soup. John looked at Dorian like he was an idiot, rubbing his face tiredly.

"This is what's been bothering you? Because I wouldn't let you help with a case?" He said with disbelief. Dorian frowned deeply, upset that John was making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"It's not just that, you never let me do anything. You completely rendered me useless ever since we brought down those terrorist." Dorian stated. John sighed, looking tiredly at Dorian. He opened his mouth only to close it, raising his hand and signaling the same waitress over.

Dorian frowned when he ordered two beers. He was completely avoiding responding to Dorians claim and that really bothered the DRN.

"Want a drink?" John asked, offering him one of the beers. Dorian remained silent, jaw clenched. "..Guess not." He muttered, helping himself to the beer, the alcohol burning down his throat. It wasn't till the fifth beer, that John started to speak again, Dorian having subjected himself to looking back out the window, looked at John again.

"You know what you're problem is?" John muttered, speech slurred. Dorian rolled his eyes, but decided to entertain John.

"Please, detective Kennix, tell me. What is my problem?" He asked sourly.

"You... You don't know your boundaries. You're too selfless." He muttered. Dorian frowned, a little confused.

"Of course, I was programmed, to be I am well aware of my boundaries, I choose to ignore them." He said, even though he wasn't exactly sure as to what boundaries John was referring to. The man shook his head, eyebrows knitted as he frowned at Dorian, a light pink tinting his cheeks.

"No, you don't know them. If...if you did then you wouldn't cross them. You wouldn't do that to me." John snapped, glaring at Dorian, but it wasn't as effective given his drunken state. Dorian frowned even more, confused as hell.

"What do you mean? What boundaries are you referring to?" Dorian asked, perplexed. John suddenly stopped looking at Dorian with hazy eyes, a more determined and purposeful look sent the androids way.

"You're making me like you, and I shouldn't like synthetics," he muttered, quietly. "If you hadn't been so damn nice and such a stupid selfless romantic, I wouldn't have fallen for you." He muttered. Suddenly, he pulled Dorian by the collar, reeling him in, their faces inches apart. Dorian's eyes widened in surprise, feeling John's lips against his. It was soft yet powerful, leaving a strange feeling in Dorian that he had never felt.

His lips were unbelievably soft, and god, his tongue tasted of beer yet with a sweetness to it. Dorian felt like they could stay like this forever, but the sound of rough cough had him pushing John away. The little customers that occupied the small diner were giving them weird and disgusted glances.

Without a word, he pulled a whining John out of his seat and out the door. His partner was too drunk to drive, so Dorian got behind the wheel.

* * *

He was surprised they hadn't gotten in an accident. The whole ride, John had kept leaning over, muttering strange obscenities as he tried to kiss Dorian, wether it was on the neck or lips, it didn't seem to matter to John as long as he was kissing some part of him.

Carrying most of Johns weight as the drunken human wrapped an arm around his shoulders for support, Dorian managed to get inside his apartment. Depositing John on the couch, he sighed, watching as the detective let out a slurred rant that Dorian didn't bother trying to understand. He stood there, watching John as he remembered the kiss, the way it sent a strange buzz through his body. He'd like to think it was just his circuits reacting in result of lack of maintenance, but he knew it wasn't true. He felt happy, content with John kissing him.

Suddenly, he was being pulled, falling into John on the couch. Before he could move, John was wrapping his arms around his waist, nose nuzzling his neck. Dorian couldn't help but feel that same feeling earlier, along with nervousness. He moved his head so he was looking at John who was now looking at him, their faces inches apart. Somehow, he found courage to kiss the human this time.

John moaned into the kids, wrapping his arms around Dorian's neck, bringing him closer. He enjoyed this, the feel of Dorian's tongue against his, his hands on his body. He bit teasingly at his lip, sucking hungrily at his tongue, sending shivers through Dorian. Finally, John broke the kiss, in need of air, though Dorian would've happily kept going.

Staring at him, lips pink and bruised as he breathed heavily, John spoke.

"The reason I... I refused to let you work on this case is because i'm afraid... That I'll lose you, like I almost did last time. I don't want you to go out there and get yourself hurt again." He muttered. Dorian couldn't help but smile at that, holding back the urge to point out that he can't feel pain.

"You won't lose me." He muttered simply before leaning back in, catching John's lips in another kiss, more sweet and intimate than the others. The whole night, they stayed on that couch, sharing soft kisses as their bodies became entangled with each other.

* * *

**please review! And check out my forum for Almost Human! Just go to my profile for the URL XD**


End file.
